Intelligence
by Stine chan USA
Summary: Sinead Starling, the brainy, stubborn sister of the Starling triplets is forced to attend school despite her already extremely high intelligence. Believing she's way more superior than even the teachers, she thinks high school will be easy, but she forgot about dealing with the students, especially Hamilton Holt, who doesn't quite match up to her standards. AU, Hamead
1. Chapter 1

Sinead stared out the window from her assigned seat in the new class room. Everything was unfamiliar due to being homeschooled most of her life, but Starlings don't ever get scared. She was ready for the school year.

The teacher walked into homeroom class as the bell rang and stared at the students until they quieted down.

"Welcome back class," he said in a monotone voice and wrote his name on the black board. "I will begin with calling role."

Clearing his throat, he brought the class roster to his face and began to read the names…

"…"

"…"

"…"

The names passed over Sinead's head and whizzed in one ear and out the next. The worst part of school: Introducing yourself. Sinead twirled her hair nervously and sighed. She had already taken tests to graduate from high school and even taken some college courses already. So why in the world is she in high school still?! Being lectured by some old dude who doesn't know half the stuff she knows!

Her brothers were boy geniuses and were had already graduated college, but there was Sinead, always compared to her brother Einsteins even though she was just as smart. Everyone told her she should stay in high school, for the 'experience' and the 'fun of being young' whatever that meant. It was apparent that everyone thought her brothers were more amazing than she was… but she loved them anyways.

After a long list a names that alphabetically came before 'Starling', the teacher called out her name.

"Sinead Star-" The door slammed open loudly and everyone in the classroom turned their heads to see a tall, athletic-looking guy walk through the door and promptly sit down in an open seat. The one right behind Sinead, obviously. The classroom exploded in whispers as he put his hands behind his head and propped his feet on his desk.

Sinead felt like she was going to cry. First day of school and she was interrupted very embarrassingly. By a guy. An ATHLETIC guy. She just now realized that she hated high school because everyone else's academic standards and intelligence levels dropped way below her own.

"Holt!" The teacher called out the name as if it were a bad word. The anger in the tone made Sinead flinch visibly. "You're late as expected! Are you asking for detention?"

"Sorry Teach!" He rambled enthusiastically. "I had to take my sisters to school because my parents were taking Arnold on an exercise marathon run and I woke up late, then Madison and Reagan decided to have a wrestling match at the bus stop with the neighbor's kid and when I got here I couldn't find my schedule and then I got lost-"

"Okay. I get it. Just shut up and take a seat." The teacher massaged his temples and sighed. He looked back at his roster and waved his hand at Sinead. "Go again."

"… S-Sinead Starling…" Sinead's face was red as she sat back down. 'Holt' stood up from his seat behind her.

"Hamilton Holt! Sir!" Hamilton stood up quickly from his desk, almost knocking it down, and saluted the teacher, who rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, Holt."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Sinead sighed and the remaining students quickly and normally introduced themselves.

For the rest of the class period, all Sinead could hear was Hamilton breathing loudly, tapping his pencil on the desk, or snoring. She could barely concentrate, not that she necessarily needed to, but why must such a loud person sit behind her?!

By the end of class, Sinead felt like her head was going to explode from annoyance. As everyone else packed up their stuff for the next class, she gathered up her courage and tried to get his attention.

"Excuse me Hamilton? Hey-"

"Whoa! How do you know my name?" Hamilton smiled widely. Sinead sighed again. Typical.

"You introduced yourself, remember…?" Sinead narrowed her eyes. Was this guy for real?

"Oh, yeah! Your Sydney… Starling… You sit in front of me, I think!" Hamilton looked so pleased with himself.

"Sinead. I'm Sinead Starling, and yes, I do sit in front of you." Sinead mentally face-palmed. Interacting with people who had lower standards was more complicated them she thought.

"Cool! I'm Hamilton Holt!" Hamilton flashed another extremely happy grin and laughed. "You already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes…uh…"

"So what class do you have next?" Hamilton swiped the schedule that she was holding. "Cool, I have the same class. That's awesome! Want me to walk you there?" Sinead scowled.

"No thank you, I'll be fine!" She finally answered.

"Okay, see ya there!" Hamilton jogged off and high fived anyone he passed.

'That didn't go to well,' Sinead thought to herself. She didn't even get to mention how much his existence annoyed her.

This was going to be a really, REALLY long school year…

* * *

**This is my first fanfic that is non-anime because my friend suggested I write a non-anime one! I love these guys, and as much as I love Ian and Amy, they take up the WHOLE FREAKIN FANDOM so yeah... I wanted to do one with Sinead and Hamilton ==**

**I didn't even know about the 39 clues fandom until I decided to look for one. ==**

**I'm a really slow writer T_T ==**

**Please review! I don't get a lot of those! If I get any details wrong please tell me because I haven't read the whole series in a while! (if you like Hetalia ((If you have any idea what the heck it is)) then check out my other stories!) (((SHAMLESS ADVERTISEMENT!)))**

**Look at this arrow!**

**Review please!  
l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinead eventually got to her next class, biology. It was practically the same, except Hamilton sat far across the room. Hamilton kept loudly interrupting the teacher every once in a while or accidently saying his thoughts out loud and Sinead was grateful for the distant seating arrangement.

Her next classes went by slowly with the same repeated steps: introduce yourself and sit while your teacher talks about the upcoming school year. As she quietly stared at her surroundings, she picked out other students that may be another annoyance, like Hamilton, or people she may actually stand.

In front of her was a girl who had long, pretty, light-brown hair and her nose stuck in a book. She had two guys staring at her, for some odd reason. One was tan, dark haired, and had handsome features, but a proud, smug expression.

The other was more normal, if normal had a definition. He wore clothes that Ned and Ted might consider wearing, large glasses that only made him seem cuter, and he seemed bookier, more the Girl-sitting-in-front-of-Sinead's type, but who was Sinead to judge?

There was a boy sitting in the back surrounded by girls and kept using the phrase "yo" (He seriously does not know the definition of 'whisper'). A girl with unnaturally silky, black hair and wearing designer clothing was sitting at the window. In the front of the class was a colorfully dressed _geek, _with huge glasses, and sitting next to him was an average, light brown haired boy, who looked similar to the Girl-sitting-in-front-of-Sinead.

"My name is Amy Cahill."

"I'm Ian Kabra. Pleasure."

"Evan Tollister."

"I'm the Wizard, Jonah Wizard, yo."

"I am Natalie Kabra."

"Greetings! I'm Atticus Rosenbloom."

"I'm Daniel Cahill. Call me Dan."

"Hamilton Holt, Sir!"

All in all, a majority of her class mates LOOKED smart, which was good, but in an odd, twisted way, and in different kinds. Some were sneaky, some had secrets, some were "way too cool to be here", and most were more mature than the average high schooler…

…With the exception of Hamilton, of course. Sadly, he was in every single one of Sinead's classes, even computer and technology, which he was surprisingly good at.

The day seemed like class after class, lecture after lecture, and the teachers telling them to do their best during the upcoming school year. The only vaguely interesting thing that happened was when Sinead (and the rest of the class) saw Hamilton jolt up, almost knocking his desk over, and practically fall to the floor when the lunch bell rang.

Sinead got her lunch bag out of her locker (because school lunches were supposedly absolutely disgusting) and walked to the lunch room, where the rest of the students had gathered and clumped together. She glanced around looking for an idiot-free place to sit and saw Hamilton talking to Jonah and Ian, Evan and Amy sitting next to Dan and Atticus, Natalie with a group a cloned Barbie's, and… no open table. Every single one of them already had Of course.

Most of the students already knew each other, but it's not like Sinead had enough time to deal with them anyways. Eventually, she sat herself down on a bench in the corner of the lunch room and quietly ate her lunch.

"…" She took a bite out of her sandwich and wished her brothers were here. Munch… At least they could have had an interesting and educated conversation. Munch…

"Hey. You. Yeah, you!" A boy, Daniel Cahill, from her class earlier, was waving a hand in front of her face. "What are you doing?" Sinead looked up hesitantly and narrowed her eyes.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you," Daniel said. "Who else is sitting on a bench and eating lunch all alone, like a loser. Did I mention your sitting on a bench?" Sinead frowned. "Hey, it was a joke. For all I know, you could be with the secret services and you're alone purposely! And you have ninja skills!"

"Dan, what are you doing?" Atticus Rosenbloom yelled across the noisy room.

"I'm interrogating the suspect!" Dan shouted back.

Atticus sighed and went back to talking to Evan, but Amy got up and pulled Dan by the ear.

"Don't make people feel uncomfortable!" Amy scolded him and then looked at Sinead. "I apologize on behalf of what seems to be my monkey of a brother."

"…That's alright," Sinead wanted to tell them how immature they all were, but though better of it and used her Starling Manners. "He wasn't bothering me. Honestly."

"Ah, no… Everything's always Dan's fault," Amy said than smiled sympathetically.

"Hey! I heard that!' Dan shouted from their lunch table.

Amy shot daggers at him and went back to talking with Sinead. "I'm Amy by the way… That's Dan," she pointed to her brother and started to introduce the students by names Sinead had already figured out (from the class introductions). "That's Evan," The glasses guy waved, "and that's Atticus." She gestured to the geek. "So, are you a new student here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I was homeschooled before I came here, but my parents wanting me to at least _try_ high school," Sinead said. "So, I did. I'm not liking it so far."

Amy blinked. "Yeah, you get used to it I guess."

…

Awkward silence.

"So, do you want to sit with us?" Amy asked. "We have an extra chair." Sinead smiled a little.

"Sure, it beats sitting on this bench."

Sinead grabbed her lunch bag and followed Amy to their lunch table.

"Hi, I'm Evan." Evan stuck his hand out and Sinead shook it awkwardly. "Welcome to our humble table."

"I'm Sinead Starling," Sinead greeted and continued to eat. Atticus ate some chips, Dan took a bite out of his chicken nugget, Amy twirled her hair around her finger while staring at her cartoon of milk, and for some readon, Evan had taken out a container holding a strawberry shortcake.

"Who have you met here so far?" Amy asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"I've only met Hamilton Holt, and I already hate this school," Sinead put out rather bluntly.

"Well, he's a nice guy, don't be too harsh on him," Amy said, than chuckled. "He's actually smarter than he looks."

"Yeah!" Dan joined in. "Once, he and his younger sisters started a food fight by throwing their lunch at the Cobras! That was the work of a pure genius!" He and Atticus erupted with laughter and Evan was trying to hide his own amusement. Amy rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't _that_ funny. Dan, if I recall correctly, Natalie nailed you square in the face with her pudding." This made Atticus laugh even harder and Dan flush with embarrassment.

"Hey, I got my revenge by throwing the rest of my burger at her!" Dan protested.

"She dodged that badly thrown piece of meat real easily," Evan said.

Sinead was almost over whelmed by them talking of things she hadn't witnessed even though she had all the names in class memorized down pat.

"Cobra? Like the Kabras?" Sinead connected the dots easily. "Like the one who was staring at Amy in class?" Amy started blushing furiously and stabbed her potatoes mumbling 'he was not', Dan make a 'disgusted' face, Atticus had his mouth stuffed with chips that he ate to keep him from laughing earlier, and Evan, well, he looked like he could kill a small bird by looking at him.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Sinead went back to munching in her sandwich and the table slipped into more awkward silence.

Luckily, she was saved by the bell. It rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Sinead got up, packed her bag, and walked off to her next class.

* * *

**Sorry for the OOCness (they seem OOC to me anyways)**

**I wanted Sinead to meet her class mates! yay!**

**I kept getting distracted while typing this by reading the 39 Clues Wiki. You learn a lot of random things there...**

**My mom ordered me books 5 and 6 yay! (yes I haven't read trust no one yet because the world hates me. First, I found the last copy at Sam's, then it was missing all the clue cards but one, then Sam's wouldn't let me buy it because it wasn't supposed to be on the shelves, then, upon reaching Barnes and Nobles, it was unavailable... I almost cried...)**

**I had not known anything about the 39 clues fandom (didn't even know they had one, but then again, what doesn't?) and I was surprised by some of the stuff I found... like yaoi... for the 39 clues...**

**Yay! I want to add other tiny pairings in here as well and most of the fans like generally the same pairings (Except for a few)**

**I also noticed that not many people like Jake. Or they tend to make Evan the bad guy in Amian stories (HE WAS NOT THE V3 PEOPLE)**

**sorry if I'm boring you to death with my observations ehehehehe...**

**As I may or may not have said before! My updates will most indefinately be slow... It's not like a lot of people read my stuff anyways T.T**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinead managed to avoid Hamilton for most of the rest of the school day except when he almost hit her with a football and when he was caring a variety of boxes with contents such as a soccer ball, those rubber playground balls, a baseball bat, and a large tangle of yarn, which he explained to her was for his after school activities.

As expected of any role model student, after school, Sinead went straight home, did her homework, and spent the rest of her time reading before a normal dinner with her brothers, who were currently at some University giving a lecture.

Their parents were constantly on long business trips, so the Starling triplets lived on their own. But, they were fine on their own because it allowed more freedom.

"Sinead! Are you home?" Ned opened the front door a yelled into the house. "We're back!"

"I'm over here!" Sinead shut her book and sat up from her seat on the sofa. "How was it?" she asked them.

"It was… how can I put it…?" Ted began and rubbed his chin. "… Lecture-y."

"Yeah, what Ted said," Ned agreed. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Ah, leftovers," Sinead grimaced and pointed to the plastic containers lining the counter. "But wait until I tell you about school. You won't believe how inferior it is to our homeschooling."

(Later…)

"Really?!" Ned and Ted shouted in unison and started to laugh saying things like, 'that's just sad,' or 'how pathetic!'

"I know," Sinead grinned and rolled her eyes. "And Mom and Dad are probably still going to make me go." Ned and Ted stared at her in sympathy, but continued to laugh.

"Hamilton Holt, right? Holt as in H-O-L-T?" Ted broke the laughter and Sinead nodded. "There was a Holt where we were at, I think."

"Really?" Sinead scrunched up her freckled face. "The same one?"

"No, they were girls and there were _two_," Ned said. "But they could possibly be related…"

"Were they blond, buff, and brainless?" Sinead asked.

"Kind of…? One of them was kind of like that," Ted answered and stabbed his leftover pasta, ate it, then poked Ned with his fork. "What were their names again?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't care. You were the one talking to them-"

"Right, Madison and Reagan Holt." Ted recalled and continued eating his pasta. "One of them had browner hair though. I think it was Reagan Holt." Ned rolled his eyes.

"Only _you_ would remember the insignificant things in life."

"Not true, brother, _you_ just choose _not_ to-"

"Enough of that," Sinead interrupted. "Why were they there though? I doubt they're smart enough."

"_Madison_ and _Reagan_," Ted started, "Were there for sports if I do remember correctly."

"Why were you talking to them?" Sinead questioned.

"What's with you today? Stop asking me questions." Ted sighed and continued. "One was asking me about computers, but I don't remember why."

"Oh, okay," Sinead said out loud while remembering that Hamilton was actually pretty good at computers, so why not the Holt girls?

The Starlings finished eating in silence, then argued on who was to clean the dishes, then agreed that playing rock-paper-scissors was the fairest way to choose (Ted lost.)

Sinead got her things ready for another horrible day at school and fell asleep as soon as she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! And OOCness!**

**I got the books! (Yay I'm so happy...!)**

**and... I started another 39 clues fic though it's sad and has character death T-T**

**Do you like the cover? I drew Sinead's hair cuz I was bored and her hair looks cool, then i was like why not do the rest of the body so all in all... I colored it and scanned it in and made it the cover for no reason (my beautiful work of ten minutes!) :) **

**Random sketches of the 39 clues characters are everywhere! muhahahaha!**

**Hey does anybody have any fluffy ideas you would like me to maybe add? anyone?**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Sinead!" Hamilton greeted her the next morning. Sinead slumped in her seat.

"Hello, Hamilton," Sinead answered back, unenthusiastically. "How was your morning?"

"Oh, rushed as per usual," he started. "Madison and Reagan started off by arguing and it ended up turning into a fist fight, then Arnold, our dog, joined in, and he was tearing and biting there new clothes, so Reagan started to get really upset, and I had to break it up because our parents had gone to the gym, and-"

"Okay, I get it. Your morning was hectic." Why had she even asked?

"Yeah, then I forgot to eat my breakfast!" Hamilton concluded. "I usually have a big breakfast, but Arnold, Reagan, and Madison keep trying to steal it." As if in response, his stomach growled loud enough for some other students to turn around and snicker at him.

"Where's your lunch? You could eat that instead," Sinead suggested.

"Naw, I usually forget to pack it anyways so I just buy from the school."

Sinead looked at her bag, which held her extra-large lunch box (for brain fuel throughout the day), then back at a starving Hamilton. There was only one polite thing to do.

"Would you like my lunch?" Sinead asked quietly.

"… Really?" Hamilton stopped talking about his morning and stared. "Did you just offer me _your_ lunch?"

"Yeah, just eat it before I change my mind."

"But, then what are _you_ gonna eat for lunch?" Hamilton asked.

"The school's. I have money." Sinead's freckled face was getting redder and redder each question. Why had she just offered her lunch to _him_, out of all the people in this crazy school?!

"But-"

"Just eat it!" She yelled and hid her face. Hamilton's own face lit up with a grateful grin and Sinead felt bad for ever hating him in the first place, even if he _was_ still annoying.

"Thanks, Sinead! You're a great friend!" Hamilton said thankfully. "I owe you one!"

"I'm not your friend," Sinead mumbled.

"Whatever…!" He gingerly picked up her lunch box and ate the sandwich cheerfully.

Sinead now had a new experience… walking through the school cafeteria's lunch line…

She sat down with Amy and her 'acquaintances' with her tray and noticed a few less-recognizable faces at the table. Other than Amy, Evan, Atticus, and Dan, there was now a 'Jonah Wizard' and unfortunately, Hamilton was also sitting with them. Everyone was gulping down there food silently and it made Sinead stare at her own tray-of-slop.

'Can't the Board of Education do something about this?' she thought and prodded the brownish lump in front of her. 'Isn't this a health hazard? How in the world did it past safety inspections?' Sinead glanced around at what everyone else was eating.

Evan had a variety of baked goods, Amy had a very average sandwich lunch, Dan poking through an identical lunch, Atticus was eating a protein-filled snack, Jonah was eating something that looked a bit expensive, and Hamilton… he was the only one other than Sinead happily munching on the safety-hazard-food other than the fact that every once in a while, Dan would steal some of his food and proclaim it was better than Amy's food.

'Okay, something's wrong with that kid.' Sinead shook her head to clear her mind. Got to stop thinking about food!

"…So, who in this school do you think should be best avoided?" Sinead started, attempting to stir a conversation and going with talk that may be useful for her in the future. The rest stopped eating their lunches silently and put thought into her question.

"The Kabras," Dan instantly answered. "They are loco!" He twirled his finger around his head.

"Ian and Natalie are fine," Amy protested. "It's their mom I would worry about. She believes that her children are the best and everyone smarter than them should go down." Sinead lifted an eyebrow. 'Weird parent…'

"Not true," Hamilton butted in. "Ian and Natalie locked you guys in the gym closet once to keep you from winning the scavenger hunt in middle school, duh."

"They did?" Evan had choked on his muffin. "They'd resort that far for a stupid scavenger hunt?"

"Always knew something was messed up about them, yo," Jonah put in and went back to eating his gourmet food.

"So anyway Sinead, don't hang out with them ever!" Hamilton clapped Sinead on the shoulder, which made it sting. Amy pouted.

"Well, that's unfair! I don't really think-"

"Zip it, sister." Dan interrupted. "Let us stop treating such evil with righteousness and justice. You're just defending Ian." Amy's face flushed.

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

Am not!"

"Am to!"

"Am not…!"

Amy and Dan's back and forth battle continued for a good few minutes with an audience watching them as if they were an ultra-speedy ping pong match.

"Uh, how long are they gonna' keep this up, bro," Jonah turned and asked Atticus and Evan.

"Precisely 8.63 minutes, based on the average of their constant fights." "A long time."

Sinead mentally face-palmed. She really should have found a _science_ club or something as soon as she had _stepped_ into this school.

Was this really what an average-minded person's everyday life was like? Well, it sucks.

* * *

**Sorry to any of the readers I may have! Haven't updated in, like, a week or something...!**

**uh. sorry their relationship is so slow, but I'm going for something more realistic... and as of now, they kinda have hate feelings toward each other in the series. When I was reading DOD a while ago, I was, like, I CAN SHIP WHATEVER I WANT! my sister thought i was crazy...'**

**Didja know this was actually originally gonna be a one shot? oh well. (I might have said that already in another A/N)**

**(Any ideas for something cute, fluffy, and realistic to happen? any?)**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do they keep talking about a scavenger hunt?" Sinead asked Hamilton and Jonah.

"In our old middle school, Cahill Academy," Hamilton started, "we had this huge science scavenger hunt every year and it was a really, really big deal to the students."

"It's kinda stupid now that I think about it…" Jonah put in.

"That's the school I was going to go to!" Sinead gasped. "But I argued against it all the way. Eventually, my parents gave up."

"Aw, you could have met us all in middle school!" Hamilton pouted.

"The whole Cahill Academy would, like, have the entire student body split up and search for clues with their knowledge for a grade." Jonah said.

"Isn't Daniel's and Amy's last name 'Cahill'?" Sinead questioned. "And I didn't know schools would do extravagant things like that."

"Yeah, well, we went to a private middle school, and we had to wear uniforms and stuff like that! Cahill Academy was split into five different groups also. Amy and Dan's Grandma used to be the head principal there. It was like a family owned school."

"So, different 'houses' like Hogwarts?" Sinead automatically connected Cahill Academy to one of her favorite fantasy places.

"Uh…" Hamilton blanked and stared at Jonah for help.

"Sure. Like Hogwarts, yo," Jonah vaguely answered back.

"Yeah… and the clues you find all combine in the end to make something cool! After you find all the ingredients, you'd go to the chemistry lab and put it all together," Hamilton explained. " In seventh grade, one of the contestants made the stuff catch on fire accidently. Anyways, the school had a great big scavenger hunt, so everyone would team up and there was a big prize at the end! It was a lot of fun!" Hamilton pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Dan did the same, and then cocked his head to the side. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Cahill Academy Scavenger Hunt…"

"_-and remember, everything is allowed! You have this whole weekend to win!" A voice rang openly through the auditorium. A few students cheered. Vice Principal Mr. McIntyre cleared his throat and spoke through the microphone. "Now, on your mark, get set, go!"_

_Students scattered and clumped in their own little groups. Many had walked outdoors and some headed to the library._

_Amy looked at the clue in her right hand and poked Dan with her left._

"_G-got any idea how to do this?" She glanced around nervously at the competition. Ian Kabra smirked at her from across the room and Natalie, his sister, scowled and rolled her eyes. Hamilton Holt and his siblings, Reagan and Madison, were arguing about how to go on with the hunt. Jonah was playing it cool and doing his best to figure out the clue at the same time._

_The teachers looked around, looking for students who might need some help. Ms. Spasky glared at anyone who came to close, as if telling them that even though she was a teacher, she didn't want to help them. Mr. Alistair was cheerfully handed out food at the concession stand: burritos. _

"_Let's head to the library." Dan offered. "Maybe we could at least find a start there." He and Amy walked out of the crowded auditorium and into the book-filled room…_

"_Hey, Nellie," Dan poked the sleeping teen, currently dozing on a couch in the large library. "Will you help us, with the scavenger hunt?"_

_Nellie growled while she picked the foreign magazine off her head and took off her earphones._

"_Sure, sure, kiddo, just let me wake up first."_

_Dan and Amy looked at each other and grinned._

"_To the French class room!" Dan yelled. Nellie yawned and walked with them as she flipped through her magazine._

"_Cool, I know a little French,"_

_Amy felt extremely flustered. Ian Kabra, _the _Ian Kabra, had just kissed her. Okay, she admits that he _was_ kind of cute… but he and his evil sister had also locked Dan, Mr. Alistair, and herself into the gym closet._

"_Oh, dear." Mr. Alistair wiped his forehead. "If it were a normal school day, they could have gotten detention, but this is the Science Clue Hunt… Everything _is_ allowed."_

_Dan paced the room, grumbling under his breath._

"_Why the heck did you fall for his stupidly smooth moves, Amy?" Dan mumbled. "Seriously, how _cliché_ is this?"_

"_It wasn't my fault," Amy countered weakly._

_Eventually, Mr. Alistair busted them out of the closet, which was completely and utterly unexpected. He told Amy and Dan that, after all the excitement, he was going to have to rest._

"_We're on our own again." Dan pointed out._

"That was… an interesting story," Sinead supposed, but was surprised she actually found the whole hunt a bit fun. She almost wishes she could've taken part in it.

"Hey I wasn't finished," Dan said. "Next we went to one of the history classes and look at the mummies and old Egyptian stuff there. It was cool."

"Not really," Amy sighed. "And that story really sucked. Half of it was made up."

"No it wasn't," Dan argued. "You just don't want me telling these guys what happened between you and Ian, riiiiight?"

"Ugh, you're a nuisance." Amy face-planted into her lunch bag.

Sinead glanced at Evan and Atticus, who was silent the whole story and wasn't constantly throwing more details in. Atticus looked up at Dan and Amy in admiration and Evan was glaring at the back of Ian's head.

"I take it you two didn't go to Cahill Academy," Sinead assumed due to their partially surprised expressions.

"Yeah, we went to the local public school," Evan said a bit bluntly. "Not nearly as exciting."

"Oh, hey, look." Atticus pointed a finger a Dan and Amy. "They're fighting again…"

"Ian and Amy sitting in a tree-" Dan was yelling in Amy's ear while she was still lying face-down on the lunch table.

"Shut up, Daniel," Amy moaned and turned to the side.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Hamilton made a disgusted face and Jonah rapped awkwardly along.

"What are they doing?" Sinead asked.

No one answered.

Sinead had a gut feeling that this happed _a lot_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sinead!" A voice called. "Sinead! Behind yoooou!"

Sinead adjusted the book bag on her back and turned her head slightly to see a disheveled Amy chasing behind her.

"Amy?"

"Hold on…" Amy gasped for breath once she caught up to Sinead. "Okay, I'm good."

"So, what is it?" Sinead looked at her quizzically.

"Well, we would like to ask you if you would like to meet us all at the mall later in the afternoon. You know, since its Friday." Amy smiled and waited for an answer.

Sinead frowned and thought of her brothers at home, probably waiting for her so they could invent and patent something new or something along those lines. Then she thought of maybe having a fairly normal life and hanging out with _normal _people.

Her brothers could wait.

"Sure, I guess. But who's we?" Sinead asked. "I'm not going to the mall with a bunch of guys."

"Oh yeah!" Amy's eyes lit up. "I told them all about you. They're so excited to meet you! Kind of…"

"…And?"

"Well, I'm going to be there obviously, my old friend Nellie, the twins, Reagan and Madison, and Natalie."

"Okay, well I can't wait to meet them, I think…" Sinead smiled awkwardly and felt like she knew some of those names. Oh well.

"Great!" Amy slung her own book bag onto her back. "See you there!" She turned to leave.

Sinead thought about yet another situation she had effortlessly gotten herself into.

She arrived at the mall completely clueless of course. The tall, busy building was alien in every way possible, even compared to the theory of relativity and quantum physics. After a long few minutes of wandering hopelessly inside, Sinead sighed and sat down on a nearby bench.

'This. Is. STUPID,' she thought to herself. 'Why, did I do this?' Sinead put her head in her hands.

"Hey, is that you, Sinead?" someone asked and poked her on the head. "What in the world are you doing?"

Sinead looked up and saw Hamilton Holt's hand poke her in between the eyes.

"Ow!" she yelped and bolted up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the mall, smart one. Everyone's here." Hamilton said and grinned. "Okay, not everyone, but you get what I mean."

"Sure, sure." Sinead rubbed the spot between her eyes. Hamilton frowned.

"Uh, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sinead's face turned red with embarrassment.

"No, you didn't," she replied curtly. "Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be going," She turned and left Hamilton by the bench.

"Hey! Where are you heading off to in a rush!" He easily caught up to her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "You don't even know where you're going!"

"How would you know?" Sinead felt herself getting very frustrated. Okay, she hadn't lived a very normal life up until now, but winning national science prizes wasn't all that bad either…! And anyone could read a map!

"My sisters said they were meeting some friends in the front of Barnes & Nobles," Hamilton pointed across the mall at a distant book store. "You're going the wrong way."

"I'm meeting Amy."

"Reagan and Madison are meeting Amy, too. They told me she was introducing you to them?" Hamilton rotated her toward the direction of Barnes & Nobles. "Am I right?"

Sinead felt extremely stupid. She felt like an idiot. She felt like a _normal person _with _a normal IQ._

"…Oh."

Hamilton smiled with self-satisfaction. "Come on, I'll show you." He half guided half dragged Sinead towards the bookstore by her hand, and Sinead felt her face heat up, even though all he was doing was helping her out.

'A Starling shouldn't need help!' The thought pounded in her head. 'My brothers would be so ashamed of me, for relying on someone who chooses brawn over brains!' She glanced up at Hamilton as he was pulling her through the crowd with a determined look on his face. 'But… I'll let it go just this once.'

* * *

**Yay sorry this chappie is short**

**i wanted to update it fast**

**I drew a short comic thingy of this scene (at like midnight) that really sucks because i wanted to draw them in not-school clothes**

**their relationship is sooooo slooooooow soooorry. i thought it would be unrealistic for them to fall in love at first sight cuz they're pretty practical.**

**I'm in the middle of my spring break! ah, it all revolves around the Master's competition here.**

**uh... what else is there to say?**

**How 'bout you help me out.**

**1. What kind of stores should Amy and co. go to?**

**2. should I include the background pairing of Nedison? I'm starting to like that pairing (I liked Teagan but Ned and Madison I could not see...)**

**3. What kind of movies do you like? (not a suspicious question at all..)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I got distracted (with manga woo hoo) so i hadn't written ANYTHING for like a month or whatever (I'll write faster if you review hehehehe)**

**I am out of school for summer woo hoo! i am now a high schooler...**

**I wrote like half of this right after posting the last chapter and then i stopped then i just wrote the rest of it and i wanting to make it longer but i have kept you waiting long enough so i decided to post it.**

**sorry if the relationship is really slow. this is my first romance-ish thing and it kinda turned out to be more sinead-living-a-normal-life fic.**

**...yep**

* * *

"Is that-?"

"Oh my gosh! It is!"

"Ah! I can't believe it!"

"Seriously?" Natalie dragged Sinead and Amy off the window poster display. "What is wrong with you two?"

"T-they have a next H-Harry Potter s-series?" Sinead babbled. "How come I was never informed?"

"_Spring_? I can't wait for _spring_!" Amy's eyes were glazing over as she zombie-walked towards the poster. "Must have now!"

"You guys can be so weird sometimes," Natalie sighed as she hauled both wizard fans away from the book store window. "Is that any way to act in public?"

"C'mon, I got the CD I wanted!" Nellie waved from one of the stores ahead of them.

They gathered and compared what they bought. Natalie had a few bags filled with clothes, Nellie showed them her CD's and a cookbook, Reagan embarrassingly held up a ballet instruction DVD and some clothes Natalie had forced her to buy, Madison had a new soccer ball and a pair of running shoes, Amy had a few research books and a bag of candy (probably for Dan) from a fancy sweets shop they went to, and Sinead had gotten a green scarf (to match her eyes) and a book on lacrosse.

They all took turns at looking at what everyone else had bought, mainly Madison teasing Reagan, Natalie pulling out her clothes to look at, and Nellie head banging to strange music.

Suddenly, they were interrupted with an odd growl-

"_GRRRRRRRR_…"

"What was that?" Nellie took her earphones off.

"Sorry," Madison giggled. "That was my stomach."

"So," Amy checked her watch, "want to grab something to eat at the food court now?"

Everyone readily agreed.

While the rest of the girls were browsing the food court, Sinead walked around and wandered through the mall (close to the food court of course).

'This place is so simple yet so complex,' Sinead laughed to herself. 'I could easily get lost in here even though it's just one, huge, rectangular building….. Where am I?'

She stopped suddenly, which accidently surprised the people behind her, and attempted to pinpoint her location over the crowd of heads.

'… Really?'

Cursing under her breath, she dodged the passing people and fell into the nearest store: _Fabrics and Sewing_…

"Ugh, okay, that's what you get for getting lost here again." Sinead sighed and pulled out her phone to call Amy, then slid her phone back into her purse when she realized that maybe she could explore the mall by herself.

She poked her head out of the fabric store's door, waiting for an opening in the crowd so she could jump out and find another book store and half-listened to the conversation in the quiet store.

Two elderly women were talking about their grandchildren, a few teenagers had giant bundles of glittery fabric, and the lady at the cash register was talking to one of the customers saying…

"Thank you for coming! Glad to see you again Hamilton!"

Sinead almost laughed out loud. Someone with the odd same name as Holt was in this small fabric shop that played elevator music in the background. What was even crazier was when he answered the register lady back.

"Sure thing, Donna."

Sinead whipped her head around and bumped straight into Hamilton Holt.

**REVIEW?!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Hamilton?" Sinead gasped. "What are you doing… here?" She gestured towards the interior of the fabric store while Hamilton looked completely flustered as he tried to hide his plastic shopping bag behind his back, stuffing it into a sports store bag._

"_Well, what are _you_ doing here?" Hamilton shot back. "Not lost are you?"_

_Sinead opened her mouth to say something back, but she closed it quickly._

"_Oh." Hamilton looked guilty. "That was a joke."_

_They stood in silence, facing each other. Mostly out of shock of meeting the other in such an odd place. Both teens jumped as the old clock in the center of the mall rang for 3 o'clock._

_Sinead broke the silence first. "Why are you at a fabric shop? Do you sew?"_

"_No," Hamilton said a little too quickly. "Okay, I _can_ sew, but that's not why I'm here."_

_Sinead narrowed her eyes at him. "Why, then?"_

_Hamilton gulped and glanced around quickly. His face turned a million shades of red all at once._

_Sinead studied his face. 'What in the world is he so flustered over?' She thought to herself and laughed. 'It's kinda cute if he's not as annoying as he usually is.'_

"_Uh, I k-knit…?" Hamilton pulled out a large bundle of purple and blue yarn._

"_You _knit_?" Sinead burst out laughing. "You? The great athlete? The Hamilton Holt?"_

"_Please, please, please, don't tell my sisters," He pleaded and held his hands up to his face. "Or anybody. They would… I don't want to know what they would do to me."_

_Sinead mock considered his plea which made Hamilton even tenser. _

"_Alright, if you promise not to tell anyone that I was lost. Not that I was." She finally replied, crossing her arms._

"_Yes! Thanks, Sinead," Hamilton cheered and bear-hugged the brunette, picking her off her feet. "You don't know how relieved I am."_

"_Puotmieduon…"Sinead mumbled._

"_What?"_

"_I said: Put me down!" Sinead struggled to the ground. Now it was _her_ turn to be a million shades of red._

"_Oh, sorry." Hamilton dropped her lightly to the floor and apologized for the Holt-style hug, but they ended up laughing it off._

"_You know, you're not as bad as I thought," Sinead said, mostly to herself._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing. It's just that it's kind… interesting how you know how to knit, because I honestly don't know how," she admitted._

"_Um, I could show you," Hamilton offered. "If you want to know how to knit?"_

_Sinead smiled. "Sure, Holt."_

Sinead sighed once again and glared at her water glass.

"Geez, Sinead, what's bothering you?" Ted asked. "Do you have a something against water?"

"Nope, nothing. Mind your own business Ted," Sinead responded. Ned and Ted looked at either other, shrugged, and went back to eating their dinner.

"Did… something happen at the mall?" Ned prodded his sister.

"Hey, stop. Nothing happened." Sinead stood up from the table. "You know what? I have a headache. You guys fight over the dishes."

She turned and walked to her room, closing the door right as Ned declared he won after four rock-paper-scissors tie.

What was happening to her? Why was she feeling funny? Was she sick?

Sinead grumbled and felt her forehead, which was its normal temperature.

'Let's thing logically,' she told herself. It probably had something to do with her visit to the mall.

'Who knows what kind of diseases hang around there?'

After she had to be walked back to the food court by a cheerful Hamilton, explaining that she had spotted Hamilton and had gone to say hello, Nellie gave her a ride back to her house, saying that if she didn't, Sinead might get lost on her way to the public bus stop.

Amy and the group obviously knew that Sinead had gotten lost, which totally ruined Sinead's end of her deal with Hamilton.

By the time she'd entered the small house she shared with her brother, she somehow had developed a small headache.

'I don't get it…' Sinead groaned. 'I felt fine earlier.'

But in the back of her mind, she subconsciously knew exactly what was happening. After all those crappy romance novels and Taylor Swift CD's… was she falling for Hamilton? Infuriating and annoying Hamilton Holt?

'Probably not…'

* * *

**Yus! I finally got this chap up because i suck at deadlines woo hoo!**

**Sorry for the short chapter and the stupid plot! Hm I forgot what I was going to say. Well thank you reviewers and readers and other people!**

**Now... Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello sorry it's been a while! I had absolutely no immediate urge to write this! Oh yeah and it's picking up the pace don't worry!**

**Longer chappie than usual!**

**Here we go!**

[Saturday night]

A white light flashed through Sinead's window as Sinead was just putting her headphones on.

At first Sinead ignored it, thinking it was a maybe a car headlight, but the light was _really_ persistent.

'What in the world…?' Sinead thought to herself and looked closely at the wall the light was the brightest.

Flash, flash, flash, flash. It looked like some sort of pattern.

'Maybe it's Ned and Ted trying to annoy me with Morse code…' Sinead pulled out a scrap piece of paper and hastily jotted down the incoming flashes of light. After a while, it started to repeat again.

... . -.- / .. - .-. ... / ... .- - .. .-.. - - -. / ... - .-.. - / - ... .. ... / .. ... / ... .. -. . .- -.. / .-. .. -. ... - ..-.. / - -.- .- -.- / - ... .. ... / .-. .-. - -... .- -... .-.. -.- / ..-. . . .-.. ... / .- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / -.-. .-. . . .-. -.- / - ... - ..- -. ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

Once she finished translating the message, she read it out loud: "Hey its Hamilton Holt this is Sinead right? Okay this probably feels a little creepy though..."

"What?!" throwing open the window, Sinead squinted into the darkness in the direction the beam of light was coming from. A tall figure waved at her and shut off the flash light. It was obviously Hamilton from the tall muscular figure to the purple jacket.

"Hey, Sinead!" Hamilton whispered-shouted. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" She looked down on him questionably. Her thoughts buzzed together in the most annoying way possible, but she waved them away.

"Come down and I'll show you!" He swung a plastic bag up for her to see. Sinead rolled her eyes and answered back.

"Jerk! Hold on, I'm coming!"

To Hamilton's surprise, Sinead opened the window a bit further and climbed out onto the roof underneath. Her footing was good, fortunately, and she laughed quietly at Hamilton's stunned face.

"What are you doing, Sinead?" Hamilton gasped finally. "Please don't fall, geez."

"Don't jinx me!" Sinead muttered loudly as she cautiously slid down the roofing. "I've done this before-!" Yelping with shock, she slipped over the gutter and plummeted from the second story.

"Sinead!" Hamilton threw down the plastic bag and managed to catch her before she fell onto the ground. Sinead, parallel to the hard dirt below her, was saved as Hamilton dove to catch her, and she ended up in his arms, bridal-style. The extra weight, as well as the unexpected fall, knocked Hamilton to the floor.

They both lay on the ground in shock.

"Thanks." Sinead breathed a sigh of relief.

"No prob…" Hamilton let go of Sinead and they stood up slowly, brushing off the blades of grass and dirt that had managed to stick to their clothes.

"Well…" Sinead started.

"I told you, you would fall!" Hamilton jabbed a finger at Sinead. "But no, you had to go roof hopping."

"Hey! You jinxed me! And besides, how did you even know where my house is anyways, Mr. Stalker!" she shot back.

"I-" His jaw was opened mid-word. "Um, I asked Madison and Reagan, of course!" Even in the dark, Sinead could tell his face was flushed.

"It's the middle of the night, Hamilton," Sinead pointed out matter-of-factly. "You're lucky you caught me instead of Ned or Ted."

Hamilton paused for a few seconds, as if he just realized the time of day, and then another few seconds, to take in the fact that Sinead lived with her brothers. Sinead shook her head. It seems that if Hamilton Holt put his mind to something, nothing's going to stop him.

Then, he shoved the plastic bag he was waving around earlier towards her.

"I guess I wanted to give this to you, that's all." Then, he turned around to leave, but Sinead quickly grabbed onto his coat sleeve.

"Hold on, Holt. Where do you think you're going?"

[A few minutes later…]

After persuading Hamilton to stay for a little while, they sat on the chair swing in the backyard.

"Is this what you made from the yarn you bought earlier?" Sinead pulled out a soft purple scarf from the plastic back.

"Yeah." Hamilton looked up at the sky as if to hide his face. "Pretty cool right?"

"Hamilton, how in the world does someone like you know how to knit?"

"Oh right, well back in my old middle school, I was in the knitting club!" Hamilton faced Sinead and laughed. "It was kinda stupid, but I mean I'm not all jock."

"Yeah, because that makes total sense." Sinead rolled her eyes, but pulled the hand-knit scarf around her neck. "… It's warm."

"Thanks…" Hamilton grinned with pleasure. "Well, back in middle school, I was in a lot of clubs, because it's great to hang out with friends! Though eventually, I was banned from the karate, dodge ball, kickball and the knitting club, because of my grades in my core classes. I'm not smart like you, Sinead. My family is pretty dumb, and I guess I got their genes." Now, he smiled sadly. "Everyone thinks all I'm good for is sports, but with my grades, I can't even get on the high school teams. They can't tell the difference between me and the rest of my family…"

"Hamilton!" Sinead said suddenly. "You don't have to listen to everyone else! You're _you_! Got it? You're definitely smarter than you look and you're really nice, even if you're kind of annoying, you're doing your best!" She felt angry at the people who looked down on Hamilton.

Hamilton blinked at Sinead's unexpected outburst. Then, he opened his mouth to respond.

"You, know what? You're great, Sinead. I've never met any other girl like you."

"…What?"

"None other girl that talks to me is as smart as you, or honest either, if they even _do_ talk to me… Mostly just the cheerleading team or sometimes some stalking fangirls. They don't really see _me_ for _me_. But, I think you get it. Really Sinead, I like that about you."

Sinead felt herself blush and she smothered her face with Hamilton's scarf.

"I guess I'd say the same about you, Hamilton. But you're really the only boy my age that I've talked to, so I don't think I'd be a good judge on that kind of stuff. All the men I've talked to are usually world famous scientist or maybe a physicists or even the president of a small country."

"What the…" Hamilton laughed. "That's so weird!"

"Hey, you knit, weirdo."

"Hm… you're right about that, but presidents from small countries?" Hamilton was still chuckling when he leaned towards her, tugged the scarf from in front of her face, and gave her a small kiss on the nose. "But I like that about you, Sinead."

Sinead sat, frozen with her face beet red, while Hamilton walked away, her new scarf keeping her neck warm.

* * *

**Yeah! Hamilton made the first move and is completely OOC (out of character!) boo yeah!**

**I'm planning to have my next chapter a bit Teagan and/or Nedison if you don't mind.**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the looong wait guys! I am doing summer homework and let me just say that I now hate mythology.**

**The chapter is kinda weird because I started writing the 2nd part 1st then I didn't like it so I wrote this 1st part here but I also didn't like it so I went back and re-wrote the 2nd part... and so on, but since you guys have been waiting patiently, I give you both failed writings.**

**Anyways I should probably start doing this on my fanfics because you guys are soooo supportive!**

**These are my reviewers or followers or whatever from my latest chapter! Thank you Otakusofia, addicted2reading9, Phantomhive Cahill (Love that pen name, Go Black Butler!), ****Child of Clover, ****cookielover1441peace, ****AmianNatan4ever, Z rocker (guest) (haha I'm just a seriously slow/lazy writer), ****Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000**

**I apologize in advance for the really short chappie**

* * *

_The Starling brothers walked down the concrete sidewalk of the university, perfectly in sync with each other._

"_Geez, this job is getting boring." Ned yawned. "These guys are so tiresome. Just questions, questions, and questions. Joy."_

"_It's okay," Ted responded. "I get to meet new people. At least it's not like that high school Sinead's going through. Now that sounds absolutely awful."_

"…_Teaching, teaching, and guess what? More teaching… I know I'm a genius and all, but seriously, I'm a normal guy who needs-"_

_WHACK_

_Ned fell backwards and Ted backed away in surprise, as a football rammed Ned's head._

"_Crap! Are you guys, okay?" a feminine voice called out to them._

"_Ow…" Ned sat up and rubbed his temple. "That's going to give me a headache…" Ted snickered and picked up the new football._

_Two girls in football uniforms ran up to them, completely worn out and exhausted._

"_I'm sorry, oh!" One of them took off her helmet, revealing long, shiny brown hair. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ned!"_

"_Um… That's alright… Reagan Holt?" Ned squinted and recalled the names._

"_Sorry, it was a bad toss!" The other girl took off her helmet, this time showing blonde hair._

"_Reagan and Madison Holt!" Ted laughed and offered them the football. "Nice to see you two again."_

"_Cool seeing you guys, too, Mr. Ned and Ted." Reagan grabbed the offered football and flashed a grin._

"_Please, no formalities. We're just Ned and Ted." Ned stood up and brushed himself off. "Now, that was a scarily powerful throw."_

…

…

…

"Hey, where are you two going?" Sinead rubbed her heavy eyelids and yawned. Ted was halfway out the door, and in a way, dragging Ned behind him.

"We've agreed to… privately tutor some students," Ted answered after a moment's hesitation. "We're heading to the park for a few hours."

Sinead stared incomprehensively at her brothers.

"Okay, then…" She sat down at the kitchen table and slowly chewed her blueberry bagel. "Who are you tutoring?"

"Reag-"

"Some students," Ned cut in.

"Um… Sure…" Sinead, still in an early morning daze, said half-heartedly. "It's a bit cold out there so dress warmly."

"Well, see you later!" Ted and Ned walked quickly out the door as if to escape any more questions.

"That was kind of too close for comfort!" Ned said while they paced to the park, which was fortunately close by.

"Why are we keeping it a secret on who we're 'tutoring'? Shouldn't we tell her soon?" Ted asked. "We all _have_ been dating for a while now."

"Duh, because if we told Sinead, she'd think we're crazy. The end." Ned lifted his arms up in exasperation and sighed.

"I don't get it… I mean, I saw Hamilton _Holt_ kissing her last night." They both saw the pair on the swing seat last night, but they kept silent, knowing Sinead would get angry if she knew they were poking their heads into her life.

"It's not the same, _idiot_." Ned rolled his eyes.

"Takes one to know one," Ted mumbled back.

"We're going on a freaking _date_!" Ned waved his arms around frantically. "A double date! With-"

"Ned!" A voice called out to them, quickly followed by a "Ted!"

The Holt sisters appeared before them. Madison laughed as both Starlings took a small stumble.

"Hey, Ned. Hi, Ted," Reagan greeted, her warm breath causing a small vapor cloud to appear in front of her face.

"How's it going?" Madison grinned and shrugged, her nose and ears a bit red. She held up her hand to fist bump Ned.

"Brother, your blushing." Ted pointed out cheerfully as Ned fist bumped Madison.

"Shut up."

Ted turned to Madison and Reagan. "Good morning, girls." He bent down and kissed Reagan's gloved hand, definitely causing her face to turn beat red. Madison snickered.

"Turning the charm on, brother?" Ned nudged Ted and smirked.

"Just being a gentleman."

"Whatever." They stood together in an awkward circle, laughing and talking with each other, until Ted interrupted.

"I made the reservation for 11:00!" He checked his watch. _10:46_.

"_Idiot_!" Ned grabbed Madison's hand. "We're going to be late!" They rushed off in the general direction of the restaurant, running over the red-lighted cross walks.

Both Ted and Reagan sighed, and then laughed at their siblings.

"Those two…" Ted smothered his chuckle with his hand. "…are perfect for each other."

"Do they even know where they're going?" Reagan raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
